gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Captain Ned Edgewalker/If I Imagined you as a YouTuber
hashtag NedImaginesYou :3 make it trend Here we are again nubcaiks. I've been thinking about doing this particular "If I imagined you as a potato YouTuber" for a while, because, well I watch a lot of stuff on YouTube. :3 If you want to be featured in this blog, do not fret, fellow wikian! Please just state so below in le comments, and I will add you. Plus, I'm writing this late at night, so i'm only adding a few people for now. Will add m0ar very very s00n. kthx, and enjoy! Myself (TheCampingTree, Better known as Sp00n. 650,000+ Subscribers) Random, entertaining (I think I am :3), and possibly stupid, Sp00n and me are a match made in potato heaven. Sp00n has a reputation of being immature, and being funny while doing so. I think i've made such a reputation here, i've made a few peopla laugh by being very immature. :3 Nults McKagan (PewDiePie. 30,000,000+ Subscribers) PewDiePie is the world's most famous Gamer, & YouTuber. He has been the #1 subscribed channel on YouTube a record 3 times, tying him with Smosh for most times having held the positions. Nults is arguably this wiki's most popular user & fanon writer. He is friendly to everyone he comes across, and I have only seen him in a bad mood on the wiki once, and it was a very tense & bad situation. And one thing they are both great at making a lot of people laugh. Lord Andrew Mallace & Jeremiah Garland (Smosh. 18,000,000+ Subscribers) The comedic duo that is Smosh have been one of the most popular YouTube channels since their channel's inception back in 2006, having held the #1 spot as the most subscribed YouTube channel a record 3 times, which has only been matched by PewDiePie. The duo have been best friends for as long as I can remember, and are pretty funny together. (Not this year though. rip in pepperonis) Mallace and Garland are the same way. They have a bond like no other on this wiki, and I don't see that changing any time soon. Johnny Goldtimbers (geriatric1927. 45,500+ Subscribers. 1927-2014) Peter Oakley, better known as geritric1927, was a British YouTube personality. He one of the first YouTube celebrities when the site was created. His first video, "first try" is also his most viewed video, with over 2.9 Million views. His first series, Telling it All, a series of 5-10 minute autobiographical videos, he gained immediate popularity in the YouTube community, making him the most subscribed YouTuber for 31 days. (August 17 - September 17, 2006 for those who wanted to know :3) Amongst the autobiographical details revealed in his videos are that he served as a radar mechanic during World War II, that he had a lifelong love of motorcycles, and that he lived alone as a widower and pensioner. His final video, "Series 2 - In conclusion" was uploaded around a month before his death. Oakley said at the end of his video, that is may be his final goodbye, indicating that he knew he was about to die. Oakley passed away on March 23rd, 2014, losing his battle with Cancer. Memorials were left on his final video, in the only comment section that i've seen, not filled with hate. Now, now that the sad/serious stuff is done, let's get to why I picked geriatric1927 for Johnny. Johnny is commonly known here as the Wiki Grandfather. He is wise, for Role-play purposes, and in real life, i'd assume. He tells great stories, and gives very good advice. He is beloved here. Hannah Bluefeather (MyHarto. 1,500,000+ Subscribers) MyHarto, whose real name is also Hannah, is well known in the YouTube community for her series "My Drunk Kitchen", which sometimes features other YouTubers, in which they get drunk, and also cook. Hannah seems like a very nice, kind person. The same can be said for Hannah Bluefeather. She is nice, friendly to everyone, and as a bonus, they're both named Hannah. :3 Jim Logan (YongYea. 105,000+ Subscribers.) YongYea has become well known in the Metal Gear Solid community on YouTube, for his analysis videos about the upcoming game (and other games :P). Aside for the obvious reasons why I chose him for Jim, they are both intelligent, they both love Metal Gear Solid (:3), and they are both well known in their respective Metal Gear Solid related projects. (YongYea makes videos, Jim is well known for his MGS Fanon's). I think this is a g00d match. :P Category:Blog posts